Count the Stars
Count the Stars was a four-piece pop punk band from Albany, New York that formed in 1995. After recording two albums, one with Chicago's Victory Records, the band split up in late 2003.Victory Records Profile Biography Forming the band Count the Stars formed after the break up of Chris Kasarjian, David Shapiro, and Clarke Foley's old band from high school. They had decided they wanted to make music their primary focus in life so Chris began writing new songs with David Shapiro and Clarke Foley. Adam Manning, a long time friend from another local band, joined them completing the band’s lineup. The Beginning As an unsigned band, they recorded “Another Useless Night," their first album. With the help of a little known record label, Dreamsand Records, they received backing, and wound up selling upward of 5,000 copies. They went to malls and local shows to promote the new album and developed a strong underground following. Signing and touring While live shows had Record labels both big and small competing to sign them, they finally signed to the Chicago based Victory. They then recorded their first major label CD, the early 2003 release “Never Be Taken Alive”. After the release, they traveled non-stop for months across the country with bands such as Taking Back Sunday, The Early November, Fall Out Boy, and Copeland. They also appeared on the Van’s Warped Tour. Their touring came to an abrupt stop when they were in a van accident in September 2003. After the accident, they soon embarked on a full US tour at the beginning of November. The Break up Their new US tour was cut short when the band suddenly and officially broke up on November 30, 2003. The band stated that they were not compelled to continue their musical effort. They also made it clear that they would not point fingers or give out specific details as to why they split. Current Projects Adam Manning and Clarke Foley went on to play with the band, The Reunion Show, which eventually turned into the popular band, Action Action. Dave Shapiro moved to Los Angeles to earn a Pilot License. He also runs a San Diego based clothing company called Until Industries, and books tours for various bands through the company The Agency Group Ltd. Dave also joined the band Cinematic Sunrise with Chiodos' lead vocalist Craig Owens. Chris Kasarjian has been going to school in Albany, NY for the past couple years earning a Bachelors degree in Clinical Biology, and becoming certified in Cytotechnology. Chris is now a Pathologists' Assistant, and lives with his wife and two Morkies in Charleston, SC. Chris still writes music under the name, The Breathing Club, and will eventually release an album. Band members *Chris Kasarjian – Vocals and Rhythm guitar *Adam Manning – Lead guitar *Clarke Foley – Bass *Dave Shapiro – Drums Discography Albums * Another Useless Night 2001 - Dream Sand Records * Never Be Taken Alive 2003 - Victory Records References External links *Count The Stars on StarPulse *Count The Stars on Last.FM *Count The Stars on MySpace *Chris and Dave Interview on ReadJunk *The Breathng Club Myspace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia